Snowy Nights (Rewritten)
by ilovefangg
Summary: [oneshot] Snowy nights are most definitely the best. [FAX]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've fallen out of the Maximum Ride fanfiction but I wanted to rewrite this as an apology. I am working on writing my own stories with my own characters on Wattpad so I most likely won't write anything new on here anytime soon. Also, do you want me to keep up the old one? I didn't change much, to be honest. Sorry about grammar and things...

I could include a follow up on the next morning if you would like too, already have something planned. Just let me know!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Maximum Ride

 **Summary:** [oneshot] Snowy nights are most definitely the best. [FAX]

* * *

 **Snowy Nights [oneshot]**

Late into the night, the snow fell and fell.

I've been up for the past three hours watching the white snow fall from outside my bedroom window. I sort of lied. I wasn't watching the snow, I was actually glaring at it. Why? I'm absolutely freezing my butt off!

Although I have blanket after blanket on top of me, I can still see the hot puff of air that comes out of my mouth everytime I breathe - showing that it was really cold.

I sigh. I can hear Gazzy's loud snore from down the hall and I begin to wonder if any of the kids know that it's snowing right now. I shrug, getting out of my not-so-warm bed and walking out to the hall. Wouldn't hurt to check, right? The first room I open is Angel's and Nudge's room, pink and purple colors are thrown all around the room like a unicorn threw up in here. Nudge has her head hidden by the comforter and Angel...well she looks like an Angel. She has the blanket all across her body all the way until the middle of her nose. I smile at them and shut the door quietly, a little envious of their ability to sleep in this temperature.

I walk towards Gazzy's and Iggy's room but quickly deciding to not even open their door cause I know exactly what it looks like. Dirty clothes placed all across the floor, Gazzy sleeping with his mouth wide open and Iggy sleeping with his ears covered, but with a quieter snore. It's how they sleep every night.

The last room I need to check is Fang's. He stays up pretty late like me, but it is nearing four in the morning. It's a little _too_ late. I walk to the last room down the hallway, and hesitate before opening the door, but ending up shrugging and opening it quietly anyway.

He's asleep, laying in his bed covered in blankets. His laptop is wide open, however it's in sleeping mode and is about to fall off the bed. Did he fall asleep while on the computer? I sneak over to his computer and shut it closed before putting it onto the desk.

I turn around and look at the side of his face since he was laying sideways, the moonlight being the only thing giving me light. When Fang is awake, he always looks so stressed and annoyed, but when he's asleep, he looks relaxed. Like nothing could bother him now.

Fang shivers and turns around towards me. At first, I thought I had woken him up so I jumped, but then I relaxed when I realized that he was just moving in his bed. I noticed his blanket wasn't fully covering him, so I grabbed the top of the blanket and put it up to his neck. When I look back at his face, his dark eyes were staring right back at me.

"Damn it Fang!" I half yelled, half whispered as I jumped five feet in the air. I could feel him smirking. "That wasn't funny you little shit head."

"Yeah it was." He says and I had the urge to roll my eyes. "What are you doing in my room, anyway? It's," He glances over at the clock on his night stand. "Four-fifteen."

Fang doesn't talk much around other people, including the four kids sleeping in the other rooms. Not too sure why, but he talks around me a lot more.

"Checking to see if anyone else was awake. Snow's falling outside and I also haven't been able to sleep because it was too cold." He glances out the window and immediately I feel bad. I had woken him up because I couldn't sleep. Why am I so damn selfish? "Sorry to wake you, I'll just go back to bed."

"Take one of my blankets." He says, holding out a dark blue comforter. I shook my head.

"I already have like, four. I'll be okay."

"Take it."

"No, it's yours."

"Then stay here and sleep next to me. Unless you like freezing to death." Sleeping next to Fang? He bed does look really warm...

I bite my lip before nodding. "Let me go and get my pillow and blankets then." He nods and begins to move over as I walk out of the room and back into my own. I grab a pillow and as much as the blankets as I can in my arms. I almost tripped while walking back to Fang's room, but I don't. I throw everything on the bed before putting my pillow next to Fang's and putting the blankets in a certain way so it'll be warmer.

I pull the blankets back and hop into Fang's bed. It's so much warmer than my room, oh my goodness. I breath of relief escapes my lips and I look over at Fang. "Thank you, Fang."

"No problem." He puts his blankets over me and gets under my blankets with me.

Soon enough, I felt Fang relax again and I thought he had fallen asleep. That is, until his arm suddenly came around my stomach and pulled me closer to him.

Did I mention that I might like-like Fang, just a little? For the first few years we were together we always called each other Brother and Sister, but the way I feel toward Fang doesn't feel the same way towards the other kids. It's different. Way different.

I glance at his face which was next to mine. His face is relaxed again, looking like a baby. I silently chuckled. Fang was far from a baby. I can feel the muscles he has through his shirt. _Yup, far from it._

"Max..." My name is slowly released from his mouth, like a sigh.

"Hmm?" My eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

"Can you stop doing that?" He sighs again.

"Stop what, breathing?" I say with a little laugh. I can feel his eye roll.

"Actually, yes." He says, a smirk on his face. "You're breathing on my face."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and then my eyes glanced at the window. "It's pretty, isn't it? We don't this far up the US in the winter."

Instead of looking outside the window, Fang was looking at me.

"Max." He says quietly, I turn my head and look at him, but there's something in his eyes that I'm not used to seeing.

"What-"

"Shh," He says, leaning closer to me. "Be quiet will you?" I frowned but then curiosity hit me when he started leaning towards me. Is he...? No. _No way_. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to him. Why was I doing this? Brain, are you giving my body messages to lean foward with out my permission? Brain!

A part of me was happy that this was happening. The part that was in love with Fang. The other part of me was like, 'What are you doing? This will mess everything up!'

But then his warm lips touched mine. You know what, I don't care if this will mess everything up. It feels like fireworks. Plus, I think my brain just shut down cause suddenly everything in my life was blurred and all I could think about was Fang and his lips, all the while saying _Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Faaang, Faaaang!_

My body gave in and I kissed him back. Even more fireworks. Wow.

It felt like hours, not minutes, before he pulled away. The two of us were breathing heavily. "Fang-" I began, speaking the one word my brain kept saying.

"Shh," Geez, he just kissed me out of the blue and I don't get to question it? He leans back, his back hitting the mattress underneath us, and he pulled me along with him, so that my head is now resting on his shoulder and my arm is now wrapped around his stomach. Definitely not a baby... "Just go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, and my body suddenly relaxed. "Good night Fang." He was so warm. I snuggled into his neck and shoulder.

"Good night, Max." He said, pulling me closer to him if possible. I smile and before everything went dark, I heard a quiet "I love you."

I love you too, Fang, I wanted to say, but I was already fast asleep.

Snowy nights are most definitely the best.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to do a follow-up to this night...already have something cute planned!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 (final)

_Part 2 (final)_

* * *

So guess what I found out my friends!

Remember how last night I was absolutely freezing and I ended up sleeping next to Fang (and kissing him too) because of it?

Well, let's start from this morning after breakfast...

* * *

Gazzy and Iggy had left the table quickly after breakfast, and soon Angel, Nudge, and Total left as well, leaving Fang and I.

Fang...

Breakfast hadn't been as awkward as I thought it would be. We talked about what we were doing for the day, normal things, except for the fact that every time I made eye contact with Fang my heart started beating wildly in my chest. He smirked at me, knowing that I freaked out every time we made the eye contact, but it wasn't an evil smirk or anything. It was really a I-am-enjoying-you-getting-flustered-over-the-kiss kind of smirk. Okay, maybe it was an evil smirk...

After the kids left, we decided to clean up together. "So..." Fang says quietly. "What do you think about last night?"

I expected him to look smug and conceited, but when I looked at him he looked kind of nervous. What happened to the cocky Fang? "About which part?" I asked stupidly. I knew exactly what he was asking.

"You know what I'm talking about, Max. What did you think of it?"

A blush appeared on my cheeks. Blush, go away. I am Maximum Ride and Maximum Ride does not blush! "I...uh...what do you think of it?"

"Honestly?" He asked and I nodded. He stepped closer to me. "I really liked it."

If possible, my blushed deepened. "I..." Fang put his finger to my lips.

"Let me remind you." He leans forwards and presses his lips to mine. Again, the familiar yet not-so-familiar fireworks started to go off in our kiss. At first, I didn't move but after he started to try and make me kiss back, I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. My fingers like feathers going across his smooth face and finally through his midnight black hair.

All I could think about was his lips. They were so smooth and so soft. His arms circled around my waist as his tongue asks permission to enter my mouth.

But before I could grant access, I hear two giggles coming from the other side of the wall. Pulling away from Fang with a confused look, I put my finger to his mouth and told him to follow me. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we look from behind the wall.

Gazzy and Iggy are exchanging money. "I told you changing the temperature in the middle of the night would cause her to get Fang." Gazzy said to Iggy who was handing him cash. "I told you they were going to get together!"

"Oh shut up! I thought Max would suck it up."

"Tch, yeah right! Max hates cold-" Gazzy stops as if he suddenly felt my glare burning him from the back of the skull.

"What, man? What's wrong?" Iggy asks, since he couldn't see .

Gazzy slowly turns around and notices my glare. I walk up to Gazzy and Iggy and grab all the money they had. "What did I tell you about betting? Huh? I'll give you five seconds before I come running after you with a knife in my hand."

"You shouldn't run with-" Iggy starts to say.

"Five..." Gazzy grabs Iggy's arms and the two of them run off to their room.

I turn to Fang. "Those little shits. I was so cold last night because of them."

Fang is smirking at me. "At least you had me to keep you warm."

"Yes, I did." I agreed, staring at his lips.

Before I knew it, my lips were on his again.

"You still owe me fifty bucks Iggy!" I hear from the other side of the house and Fang and I seperate to chuckle. Fang's eyes became serious again as he stared at me.

"I've loved you since we were thirteen." Fang says suddenly, surprising me a little.

I smiled at him nevertheless. "I don't know when I fell in love with you, I just know that I do."

Hey, although those little shits are the reason I was freezing my ass off, I am happy they did it.

* * *

Hello, thank you for reading! I hope it turned out okay. I know I wanted Gazzy and Iggy to do something about Max being cold but I wasn't sure what, so I just did what I did.

Anyway, this was the last part (maybe, who knows if I write another oneshot?). Thanks again for reading!


End file.
